Ephemeral Daily Drabbles
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: A collection of Drabbles ranging from the unexpected to the just plain out weird. All couples- unconventional/canon/non-canon- will be included. No updated schedule; publications rely on when I finish the drabble. Will post it the same day I finish.
1. Perfection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I highly doubt the books and movies count. I simply enjoy using the characters as inspiration.

As always, enjoy.

* * *

 **Perfection**

 **Draco x Hermione**

* * *

He watched as her eyes lit up with unhurried recognition and flash with astonishment that didn't go unnoticed. It took her a moment to realize the dress that he picked out had been one of the few that caught her eye at Madam Malkin's. A little notary that came to him in the most unexpected ways.

Malfoy had gone to Malkin's in search for something suitable for her to wear. He was less than a second away from leaving the store altogether when his eyes fell upon the splendidly mended dress. The simple elegance held his attention and he couldn't help imagine what Hermione would look like wearing the gorgeous grey dress.

He simply had to get it for her.

"T-this dress," she began, shaking her head. "How were able to find this?"

Malfoy knew she considered it for a moment, or at the very least, imagined herself wearing it. Merlin knew she couldn't afford it, but that didn't mean he couldn't. He loved spoiling her because she was his to spoil. Anything for her. All the best for his Princess.

He distracted her by kissing the exposure of her shoulder. She shuddered and revealed her neck to him in submission.

"Don't ask me stupid questions." Then he paused. "It called out to me. I just had to get it so I could how beautiful it would look on you. As much as I love seeing you naked and wearing the silk of my sheets, I cannot allow anyone else to look upon your exposed form."

Hermione looked at the dress, unsure if she should accept it. He's given her so much already; from extravagantly lavish necklaces to earrings she'll only wear one time- she didn't think she could accept anything more than she has already been given.

Malfoy looked at her knowingly. "You deserve it, Hermione."

"That's what you always say." she sighed, toying carefully with the sequenced collar. "I- I can't accept this Draco. It's too much. I appreciate it, truly. But, I just can't take another overly expensive gift from you. It's selfish."

"Then it must be selfish of me to express my love for my girlfriend." Malfoy said hoarsely, moving her head so it rested on his chest. "You don't have to accept it, my pretty. I bought it compulsively and it was out my own selfish desire to see my jewel shine in the light of my eye." His lips brushed hers ever so slightly. "Is that wrong of me to do?"

"N-no." she whispered, shaking as he met her lips with frantic longing. Gods, he could coax her to do anything with just his lips and the words that came from them.

"Will you be my shining jewel, Hermione?" he asked, moving his hands to trail the length of her sides and up again. "Will you give me the honor of showing you off?"

"Yes, please." Hermione turned and pressed her covered breasts against him. " _Draco_."

He gripped the sheet and pulled it away from her body. His eyes were trained on her body; the sheet fell beautifully over the swell of her breasts, the cold air hit them and her rosy nipples grew taunt. As her smooth stomach was exposed, Draco uttered one word.

"Perfection."


	2. Kiss

As always, enjoy.

* * *

 **Kiss**

 **Severus x Lily**

* * *

"What do you mean you've never kissed anyone?" she asked, wondering why the fifteen-year old was revealing his secret to her. "It's laughable… to never have kissed someone."

Lily wasn't laughing, though. She knew exactly how Severus felt because she never kissed anyone, either.

"You must think horrible of me." he choked.

She shook her head. "I don't, Sev."

"Why is that?" Severus asked disbelievingly.

"Because I never kissed anyone either…"

"You- never?" he looked at her. "But, Potter-"

"-is a gifted liar." She frowned. "You honestly believed that git over my word?"

"Never," he hissed, pulling her close. "I never doubted you, Lils. I knew Potter was lying."

"Oh, really?" she giggled challengingly as she played with his hair. "Prove it to me."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

Lily finally said the thing that she was dying to ask.

How long as she been harboring these desires. Far too long. For the longest time she wondered what it would feel like to kiss those soft lips. He never kissed her directly; it was always a swift brush on her cheek or hand. She didn't want to be courted with care; she wanted to pursued with passion.

"W-what?" he asked, unsure of himself.

She swallowed hard. "I-I said kiss me."

"Lils…"

"I- I want my first kiss to be with you, Sev."

Lily knew that she was bargaining with Salazar. What she was asking for was strange and Severus most likely thought of it as odd, but she didn't care. She wanted him.

"If… you don't want to, I understand."

"No," he told her, his expression unreadable. "I want to."

"You… do?"

"Yes, Lils." Severus said darkly. "I have for a very long time."

Lily gasped at the noticeable change in his dark irises.

Severus laced his fingers through her flaming red hair and whispered," Close your eyes."

She did as she was told and waited in trembling anticipation.

When his lips made first contact with hers she swore on Godric's sword that she felt electricity course through her body. He kissed her like it was the most natural thing in the world. Severus pulled back slightly and slanted his lips over hers once again, this time licking her lips. He wanted entrance and she let him in.

His lips were so soft and gentle. It was nothing like she imaged. The feel of him was more than she could handle and she wanted more.

* * *

 **A/N:** This Drabble was written in my book. I didn't add as much as I did in the first one. I hope you enjoyed it. Drabbles are meant to be short and simple, so not flames. I can write a fairly good kiss scene. It takes me time to find the right words, but I can deliver.

Thank you!


	3. Aesthete

**Aesthete**

 **Scorpius x Rose**

* * *

"N-no more!" she cried pleadingly as her lover ploughed into her hot, tight channel. "P-please, Scor- ahh…"

Scorpius t'sked, pulled her arms behind her and rested her back against his chest. He sped his thrusts until she could no longer speak. A savage growl erupted from him at the new angle in which he took her. His thrusts came fast and hard; the only pleas that came from her were for him not to stop.

"Please, please…" she hummed, wrapped her arms around his neck the best she could as he obliged to her demand.

With a firm hand on her left hip, Scorpius married their bodies over and over again until he reached his own limit.

Scorpius knew she was close, but he didn't want to come before she had a chance to come herself. He loved seeing her shatter and break. He took extreme pride in knowing that he was the one bringing her so much pleasure.

"Ohh, Scor!" she screamed, his hips slammed into her behind repeatedly until his release came. Rose fell forward, the ripples of her orgasm eased through her. He pulled out and grasped himself until he came all over her lower back.

As he came down, he caught her eye. Her curly brown hair fell over her eyes, but through her thoroughly shagged hairstyle, he could see her dark auburn eyes.

Covered in his cum, her juices and sweat while smelling like the most delectable- Rose's desire was only accentuated by the glowing of her skin and the sharpness of her eyes.

"Beautiful," he murmured thoughtfully, leaning over to kiss her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Sex was truly the art of love and passion.


	4. Impetus

_**Impetus**_

 ** _Severus x Lily_**

* * *

Every time he looked at her, he was overcome with fruitless desire.

He wanted her. Always had and always will. He didn't care who stood in his way because in the end, he would have her.

Severus watched her carefully; she was completely unaware of his stares. Her back was turned to him, her eyes, he imagined, were rapidly reading the words of her textbook while her gracefully formed the words that she read. She looked heavenly and irresistibly; it was during this time that he wished he could see her face. His imagination ran wild with the idea of her biting her lip, and what his could do to ease the pain from that bite. Her eyebrows would be drawn together in annoyance as she tried to comprehend the words of their Potion's textbook.

A smirk swept across his face as he approached her.

He just had to cajole her.

"Having trouble again, Evans?"

Lily gasped, turned and glared at him. "Severus!"

The Slytherin chuckled and held up his hands in defense. "Hey, now. No need to get territorial. I'm here to make sure you understand the material. We do have our test next week, you know."

"No everyone understands it the first time, Snape."

"Oh, no. It only takes you a couple of tries."

She glared at him as he snickered.

"I'm joking, Lils. Relax."

"Git."

"Back to derogatory names, again?"

" _Evil_ git," she giggled, scooting over to allow him to sit. "I thought you were going to see Slughorn." Lily tilted her head and rested it on his shoulder.

He exhaled sharply. "Slughorn, it seems, has gotten his appointments mixed up. I had to make a new one."

"Pity," she chirped sweetly," I sincerely thought I could get some studying down before you came."

"You could use all the help you can get." His eyes roamed over her notes.

"Severus!" she exclaimed with a slight ring of amusement. "I think all your talent is going to your head."

"Or, maybe I'm just better than you, Evans."

"Take that back!"

"No, I don't think I will." He grinned. Teasing her was such a thrill and was only kindled by the flame in her eyes.

Lily continued to hound him. "Take it back!"

Severus pulled her against him and whispered a daring 'no' into the curve of her ear.

 _Make me._

It was a dare.

She thought she was quick, but Severus' reflexes worked in mysterious ways. Before she had time to register it, he flipped her onto her back. Lily let out a terrified yelp that was only magnified by Severus' hovering figure.

"Lost all that Gryffindor courage, yeah?" he inquired in amusement. He adored her and the bravery associated with her house.

Lily huffed underneath him. "I still have it, you know."

"Where is it, then?"

"Severus, please."

"Using your big girl words, Evans?"

"You're acting like a child…" she mumbled as she wiggled around.

He chuckled, tugged her hair behind her ear and leaned in.

"Give up?"

"Never!"

"I'm enjoying the view, so tell me when you're ready to surrender."

"I already have," as she said the word, Lily's hand came to rest on his chest as her lips sought his.

Severus growled at her near submission; he didn't think his Lioness would submit so soon.

She's cunning, he thought as her lips moved urgently against his. They grabbed at each other; his hands combed through her hair as her fingers splayed themselves across his chest.

"What would Potter say?" he asked, capturing her bottom lip with his teeth. "Seeing you like this?"

"I wouldn't care." She moaned when his lips travelled south. "Only you can see me like this, Sev."

For Severus, it was more than enough motivation to claim her.

"Are you sure, Lily?" he asked, nervously. "Surely, someone-"

Lily stopped him before he could finish.

In shock, he opened his mouth and Lily slipped her small, pink tongue into his mouth. She drew light circles around the roof before sliding elegantly against his tongue. Shuttering slightly, she withdrew from him.

"I don't want anyone else," she confessed as she planted one last, innocent kiss upon his lips. "I want you."

Severus halted her wandering fingers and touches. "You don't know what you want."

"Yes, I do." She was insistent and pleading. "I don't want anyone else, Severus. I want you and only you. Why can't you accept that?"

"I never thought you'd reciprocate my feelings."

"Severus…" She slipped her arms around his neck. "How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you known?"

"How long I've known I loved my best friend?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

Severus gulped as she played with his hair. "Years, Lily. "he told her. "I've known for years."

"Me too," she smiled. "I love you. Ever since the day we met."

"May Salazar wake me from this dream." he breathed, his grip on her tightening.

"I assure you, this is real." She pecked him softly on the cheek.

"I should hope so, my Flame." He smirked, descended down upon her. A burst of magic enveloped them. Lily moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to claim her. "Mine."

She nodded, grinding herself against him.

"Always."

Even a promise like that was more than enough motivation.


	5. Avarice

_**Avarice**_

 _ **Draco x Hermione**_

* * *

"How is it possible?" he asked himself. His eyes were caught between disbelief and shock.

Draco reached out and traced the curve of her cheek.

Hermione let out an involuntary shudder. As she turned away, she caught a glimpse of his pained expression.

His eyes could tell a story; she saw confusion in them as they morphed into acute speculation. The horror that shined within them was compounded by the fact that he had nothing but false words to go by. His father had been the one to inform him of her death. As sick and twisted as it was, Draco believed him.

Hermione didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or pity him.

"I thought you were dead." he told her in a low, hushed whisper. "Lead to believe that you were killed in that attack and that Bane got away. Do you know what I felt when I found out that you were alive, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to know what he felt, if anything, of her survival. She snapped from her thoughts quick enough to realize that Draco was standing right in front of her.

She backed away and bumped into the desk behind her.

Draco didn't stop until their bodies were practically touching.

He trapped her there.

She tried her best not to lock eyes with him but failed.

" _Look_ at me."

She did and he took the opportunity to touch her.

He didn't say a wor as he brought his hand to her cheek. He hadn't expected her to be so soft. The moment his fingers ghosted against her skin, he jolted, hissed and stepped back as if her skin and scorched him. He was horrified at what he discovered.

Whatever battle he was fighting was frighteningly tragic She could see the confliction in his eyes and it hurt. For some reason, she couldn't tear herself away from him. She wanted to comfort and confirm that she there, standing in front of him.

"You're not real," he whispered. "Not supposed to be here." Draco shook his head, his eyes looking searchingly elsewhere as his breath came in short, labored pants.

Hermione wanted so desperately to reach out and prove that she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

What had his father done to him?

Cold, unreachable eyes; mysterious black ink lingering against his pale skin; if she hadn't known better, she would say he had been _beating_ him, or conditioning him in some way.

Ice-cold fingers brushed against her neck as a large hand came to rest on her waist.

"Relief," he whispered hoarsely against her neck.

She jolted at his cold lips pressing against the column of her neck, gripping the front of his black shirt for support as his arms circled around her.

"M-Malfoy." she gulped, suddenly parched for words. His lips felt so good against her skin that she nearly lost her balance.

"I thought you were dead." Reiterating the words, he moved down her neck and planted opened-mouth kisses alongside her jaw.

Two arms came to wrap around her and for a moment, she allowed him the peace and sanctuary that he was searching and waiting for.

* * *

 ** _Shout-out to LadiePhoenix007. She's been entirely supportive of what I write/ publish. She didn't have to review these drabbles, but I do appreciate her support. I'm glad you like them, girl!_**

 **A/N** : _This will be featured some time in Veritas Lux Mea. It will be a lot more dramatic, or at least a bit more tragic. Feel free to check it out. I've been sick and my nose has been bothering me for the last week (literally, a goldmine of boogies lol) I don't know how it came about, but I will get my chapters out ASAP. Thanks for your understanding._

 _If y'all need anything else, PM me. I'm always on my phone/ it's always near me. I check my e-mails constantly, so I'll be able to get back to you faster than- well- lightening. :)_

 _Take care, guys!_

 _As always, enjoy._


	6. Halcyon

_Halcyon_

 _Neville x Luna_

* * *

They sat by the Black Lake quietly. An unspoken promise drifted between them as they stared at the out-stretched land. Beyond the lake was a marvel like no other; it was serene, peaceful, and magically fulfilling. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. In the distance, birds chirped with a song of anew. Blissfully unaware of the wounded heroes of youth, nature carried on with the silence.

Neville took a deep breath in and let the shuttering air escape his lips. He looked down, almost forgetting he still wielded the Sword of Gryffindor. Instead of reeling in the pain and lost, he carried himself with ease. A prayer went out to all that lost their lives. It was a victory, but why did it feel so damn different?

Voldemort was gone; the Light had won.

What better victory than to praise the hardships, to welcome the new with acceptance? For so long they huddled in fear.

Now, he knew they were safe.

That was all that mattered.

"Now what?" Luna asked softly.

Neville let out a sigh. "We carry on."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello and happy Super Bowl Sunday. I don't know if y'all watch the Super Bowl, but I wanted to wish you a great day otherwise and regardless of the celebration. :) I've been a little under the weather. I'm hoping to publish chapter six of FTBO tomorrow after class and chapter fifteen of VLM as well, if not Tuesday by the latest. Forgive me for the delays. I'm been dealing with some odd nasal symptoms that have me waking up at odd hours in the night and having to deal with a goldmine of boogies that I care to see/share._

 _Despite it, I have been trying to write and get my work done. Just finished two finger waves this past week (Anyone who knows what they are can agree they are a bitch to master. With time, I hope I can.)_

 _Anyway-_

 _As always, enjoy. :)_


	7. Aeolian

_As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Aeolian**

 **James x Harry**

* * *

A prideful grin stretched across his face as he watched his son open the gift he got for him. His wife had been completely against it and had confiscated the broom and placed every charm she could come up with on it. Even then she was reluctant and anxious to allow their one-year old son to play with it.

"I don't know, James." said Lily, holding their son securely in her arms. "What if he falls?"

"I'm sure you'll be right by his side if the charms around the house fail." Sirius chuckled, raising his glass to cheer the triumph of sparking Lily's anger.

"He has a good point." James walked up and kissed her on the forehead. "If they fail, we'll be there to catch him. Although, Quidditch is in his blood."

"I'll have both your arses if he gets so much as a scratch on him!" Lily cried, allowing her husband to take their son.

James kneeled down, watching Harry as his face lit up with excitement. Just as he had done so many years ago, his face was filled with the vigor of the winds and the need to feel the exhilarating speed of a broom.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **1-** _As you may have noticed, these pairings have been between two individuals (Couples). This one in particular is purely between a son and father. I felt the need to point that out._

 _ **2-** The titles of the drabbles give some indication as to what to expect. I don't know if y'all noticed. If you need a definition, I'll be happy to provide one for each word (I use SAT words from a list I found online.) I have a long drabble planned for Harry (set in third year) and one that I randomly came up with for Hermione and Draco. The idea was just... too difficult to ignore or pass up. It will take several days to write both since I write them out in my journal. I usually publish the same day I finish (Write it out then type it on my laptop). It's usually a bit longer since I like to elaborate the scenes :)_

 _Take care!_


	8. Deference

_As always, enjoy._

 **A/N:** _Didn't mean for this to take so long! I wanted this drabble to be a little bit longer but I'm happy the way it turned out. Next one will be a Dramione (After Draco disrespects Buckbeak, lol)._

 _Hope all is well :)_

* * *

 **Deference**

 **Harry x Buckbeak**

* * *

Murmurs arose from the numerous bystanders. From the frightened group, Harry had been chosen to volunteer.

Fear coalesced inside him, but he didn't allow it to deter him. His classmates may be frightened and wary but he wasn't.

Looming before him was a monstrous beast that stood on all four legs; the beast stood with its mighty legs, his head raised to the skies; its wings fluttered rapidly for a split second before settling down tightly by its sides; Harry gazed upon the magnificent creature, trying to determine exactly which creatures it had been inspiration for its creation. He carefully observed the creature and it was upon this examination that he discovered that he wasn't only harmless but… gentle.

"It's okay, Harry." he heard Hermione say behind him. Throughout the lesson, she's been the voice of encouragement that he needed. Despite Malfoy's taunts and his band of Slytherin followers, he didn't let anyone try to get under his skin.

Even as someone as kind-hearted as Hermione took solace in the fact that he was more than capable of doing was he was about to do.

Harry looked back; somehow, he had moved further than he realized, or his classmates had moved backward out of fear. Either way, he didn't care.

Slowly, he moved forward, keeping Hagrid's words in mind.

 _"_ _Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do._ _"_

He knew not to offend it. Not that he knew exactly would offend it, anyway. Hagrid's instructions were quite clear; proceed with caution, never look away from him and if he looks as if he warning you, take it to consideration and make up. He couldn't afford to make a mistake, especially when he gave you a warning to begin with.

Inhaling deeply, Harry slowly bowed and waited.

The rubble beneath their feet crunched heavily. When he looked up, Buckbeak was bowing as well.


	9. Oeillade

_As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Oeillade**

 **Draco x Hermione**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared him. In a moment's decision, Draco found himself facing death. All to impress some girl and one up Potter. Instead of approval and respect, he got rejection and swift kick in the arm followed by total blackness.

How was he supposed to know the Bloody Chicken would take a mickey out of him?

"Bloody idiot." a sadden voice cried. "If your ego was so large, you wouldn't be in this situation."

He had a retort of his own, but of course he couldn't voice it at the present moment. He so desperately wanted to sneer at the owner behind those words. Draco was slightly detached from his body and could only make out small specifics about the person in question.

Bush hair, small, girlish frame, and a penchant for detail. Merlin's balls, who the hell was by his bedside?

It was literally on the tip of his tongue, too.

"I told you not to provoke him!"

Provoke who? The bloody beast with the heritage of four different species? What had he done to upset her so?

Draco tried to get a clear image of her as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Who he saw shocked him.

Sitting by his bedside was Granger. Her fingers toyed with the bandage on his arm as she gazed at the injury he sustained from his stupidity.

Amidst the stolen gaze, their eyes locked.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, clearly unprepared to him responding so quickly. "You're finally awake."

He tried to push himself up but was met with resistance. A small hand was placed on his chest, pushing him back to his original position.

"Rest," she told him with a smile. "I'll deal with your stupidity later but for now just rest."

Leave it to Granger to be so kind as to allow him to sleep before she told him off.

With one last glance, he drifted back to sleep.


	10. Limerence

_This drabble is almost a Draco and Scorpius fic, lol. I wanted to keep the identity of his mother a secret; I do like to keep Scorpius with Draco whether I write Hermione as the mother or not. Same with Rose. It's like a validation to both fathers._

 _As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Limerence**

 **Scorpius x Rose**

Scorpius was a boy of stature and grace; everything he did was expected to be done perfectly and without mistakes. From simply sitting at the dining table to his studies, everything had to be executed with the upmost perfection.

Bloody Hell. There was that word again.

As his mother fussed about his attire and patted his hair, abhorrence for the word grew.

"Darling, stay still." his mother advised, trying to flatten his unruly blond hair. Unlike his father, Scorpius' hair had a mind of its own and refused to lie perfectly flat. Motely of charms was placed to tame the wild beast of hair, and to his upmost surprise, they worked flawlessly. Well, until tonight. "This isn't going to work. What on earth did you do it, Scorpius?"

"Nothing," he told her truthfully. How could he when he was forbidden to whisper a single word of magic while at home. He used to get away with it, but now it seemed that he wasn't able to as much. "It just does that."

"I wish it wouldn't," sighed his mother ruefully. "Just this once, can't one evening go accordingly?"

So, she was the one who planned this dinner party!

Scorpius tried to hide the blush by looking away from his mother. His hair was the perfect distraction, too.

"Have they arrived yet?" his father asked, fidgeting with his bow tie. "Bloody hell. They're late again, aren't they?"

"Language," she chastised as she rose from the floor to help her husband. "And, maybe they're not the ones who are early, hmm? Maybe we're just early."

His parents shared a loving smile before the doorbell alerted their attention.

"Oh!" gasped his mother as she fled from her husband's grasp to welcome their guests. She left both of her boys alone.

Scorpius watched his mother disappear before coming face to face with his father.

He kneeled down. "Nervous?" he asked with a smile.

His son nodded.

"Don't be," he told him. "I'm sure her parents are just as nervous as you are and knowing your mother, they'll be too preoccupied by her questions to even consider offending you. Though, I can't possibly say the same for her father. Just remember," he grinned. "Malfoys always get what they want and if he tries to intimidate you, don't let him."

Oh, yes. Tarnishing the family name by allowing someone to intimidate would be a terrible insult. Scorpius didn't know whether or not to thank his father or brandish him with questionable insight of his own. Why on Merlin's land would he even consider listening to his father's advice? His mother was right. He should never listen to him.

If his father could get his mother- how she ever fell for him would remain a mystery- then surely he could remain on good terms with Rose's father and not make a fool of himself in the process. Though, if there was one thing Malfoy's couldn't do was keeping their hidden attractions a secret. That would make the task a bit easier if Mr. Weasley was even capable of keeping both his eyes off his daughter and himself.

After all, limerence had to be a perfect art somewhere.


	11. Paean

_Hello :) I just wanted to publish this; I didn't write it out and_ surprisingly enough I typed it out. It's a bit rushed; I may go back and sketch it out. I really do like it though!

I'm working on a short story that LadiePhoenix007 has so graciously allowed me to adopt. I won't be able to publish until after Spring Break, mostly likely April First (No joke lol). I am working on another one-shot as well. A Snape x Hermione. I do read other pairings but my ultimate favorite is Snilly and Dramione 3 Can't go wrong with forbidden love!

As always, enjoy. Look forward to three more today as well.

* * *

 **Paean**

 **Draco x Hermione**

"You didn't." she whispered, astonished. Her eyes went wide with a mixture of shock and unsuppressed wonder. Like a child, Hermione's eyes glowed vibrantly as she stared at the small box. "Please tell me you didn't, Draco."

"I did." he told her with a prideful grin. "Open it, darling."

Her hands shook violently as she untied the red ribbon wrapped around the silver box. Her heart thrummed in her chest, her hands became sweaty, her eyes blurry with hopefully would be joy after she discovered what was inside the little box. Draco watched intently as her slender fingers grazed the contours of his gift; with a gleeful glint brought by a man's internal need to stake claim on what was theirs, his eyes combed over her facial features just as the silver wrapping was stripped the top of the box was open.

Inside was a diamond ring with her birthstone. Hermione gasped, her eyes widening in complete, unadulterated surprise. Never in a million years did she think that she was receive something so stunningly beautiful, much less from the boy that had bullied her almost all through their school years. Hermione looked up at her boyfriend of three years with blurred eyes; tears brought by from happiness mixed with the eternal appraisal of her love skimmed her cheeks and landed tragically in the corners of her lips. She shook her head slightly, as if trying to remove the image before her. She couldn't; this was real.

"It's taken years for you to forgive me," he traced the outline of her arm where his Aunt punctured her skin. The words _Mudblood_ was marbled over, barely visible to the naked eye. Even so, it still brought on nightmares and terrors. Although it was his Aunt that gave her the scar, she found in his heart to forgive him, to forgive him for the scar, for the years of bullying and torment. For someone so pure and someone so deep in sin, they made a perfect, yet questionable match. Some found their union odd, others found it disgusting. It was from the support of their closest friends that they were even to make it this far. And, she loved him even more for that and grew to forgive him even for that. "I know it hasn't been easy dating me, as I knew it would have been but… I can't see myself being with anyone else. You've made me so incredibly happy. You've inspired me to be a better person, to forgive myself first before seeking forgiveness from other's and I can't thank you enough."

By this time, she was crying. Her sobs were drowned out by Draco's own dousing release. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers and shared a slobby, novice kiss, almost mirroring the first one they shared during the first couple of months of dating. Their lips rolled over each other's until Draco pulled away, allowing her calm down.

"I love you, Hermione. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? To spend the rest of our lives together, to love and to hold until death do us apart?"

An image of what their wedding entailed flashed before her eyes and she couldn't help saying, "I do."

They kissed to seal the deal of holy matrimony.


	12. Repentance

_Two more to come if I don't fall asleep by then. Working on Fated to be Ours and to be honest (As a love scene) it's hard to write. And, when I do get to writing, "things" (Wink) get heated and I get distracted. All apart of being human, I guess. As well as that, I'm working on chapter seventeen of Veritas Lux Mea. Check that out, yeah?_

 _As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Repentance**

 **Severus x Lily**

Sworn by the love that had planted its seed within him all these ago, Severus treaded the empty halls of Godric's Hallow with an emptiness that was previously unknown to him. His heart raced an unseen foe as his mind tried desperately to collect any valuable thought. Black eyes swept across the torn walls, over the disrupted portraits of the residence that once lived, and finally the broken door in which laid his one true love.

Lily had been his salvation, his capturer of darkness. She had given him all that she could, and yet he still asked for more. For her to come back to him, to escape the clutches of death. It was a selfish plea and Severus knew that. All the same, he wished for his flower to come and live again.

Severus turned into the bedroom and his eyes landed on the tiny infant inside his crib. The small, defenseless boy stood with his hands propped up on the railing, his eyes searching for something to hold onto. When they landed on him, the boy's eyes lit up and the true nature of the entire scene came to him at full force.

Lily was dead. The woman he loved was taken from him, unlawfully so and he was left to relive the horrors that had escaped him all these years. Thousands of images swarm around him like a group of flying torches. Each and every one brought him to his knees and caused a silent sob to find its way up and out his throat. He kneeled there and cried. In his arms was his Lily and in the crib was her son.

"Lily… Gods, Lily. Please forgive me." he cried to deaf ears.

Though he hadn't inflicted the final spell that killed her, he felt as if he had been the one to strip life from her glowing body. Lifeless and cold, she laid in his arms in a messy heap. Her eyes, her green, lusciously open eyes stared back at him. Though, they were not the same. They were not the eyes that he fell in love with.

In the corner, a tiny sob escaped the young boy.

Severus looked up, his eyes falling on the infant, engaging his reaction. He would not know of what happened here for years to come. As he stared at him, he found something truly startling. As if she would reply to his words, he looked down, touching her dead lips with his fingers.

"I may not have liked the fool but I will not allow your son be put into danger. I'll do it for you, Lily. Only for you."

An apparition of his own creation came into view. Her loving smile found its way on her lips and for an instant Severus was set alight with heavenly rays.

"I know you'll take good care of him, Severus."

Maybe it had not been a feigned apparition; but, he did not care. Carefully, he set his lover's dead body back on the floor and stood. While his eyes never left his, the boys eyes lit up instantly and glowed with the intensity of two flames set alight by the same fire.

Lily was alive in him and that's all he ever wanted.


	13. Matutinal

_Two in a row! Hope y'all enjoy this one. It's extremely cute :3 You've got to love baby Scorpius!_

 _Next one will be a lemon, so give me a little time to write and type it out ^-^_

 _As always, enjoy._

 _R & R!_

* * *

 **Matutinal**

 **Scorpius x Hermione**

"Mama," cooed a small voice. Hermione stirred a little but did not wake. Not that she didn't want to be welcomed and woken by her little boy. It was just entirely too early. "Wake!"

"Nmno!" she ducked her head between the pillows, listening to her son howl in perfect, daring content. He enjoyed the little game of hide-and-seek in the morning. She felt the bed shift ever so slightly underneath the weight of her son. He climbed over her, settling his small frame on top of her upper back. She groaned, chuckling unevenly as he began to prone her with his tiny fingers. "Stomph eet!"

The little boy let out a humored laugh," Mama!"

Hermione took pity on him and turned over, keeping a steady hand on him. "What is it my sweet boy?"

"Up!"

"I am up!" she giggled as he bowed his head and snuggled into her.

There was movement beside her and strong arms encircled her body. Even breaths spanned tiredly over her face and down her neck and she couldn't help another round of giggles from escaping her lips.

"Daddy's sleeping…" she pressed her fingers to his. "Shh, my beautiful boy. We mustn't wake him."

"Up!" he insisted clumsily.

"I am up." She insisted, stroking his cheek gently.

"No!" he scrambled off her and crawled over to her husband's side.

"Scorpius, no!" Hermione tried to stop him but failed. Within seconds he was engulfed by the arms of his father and laughter broke out in their master bedroom. Even despite the countless charms placed on their doors, the little boy still found ways to get in. And, she thought climbing onto the bed was a great feat!

"Daddy!" Scorpius giggled as his father tickled his sides and joined in on his happiness.

"You think waking me up is funny, do you?"

Their son wiggled around and joined his mother's side before he could inflict another round of tickles upon his skin. With loud laughter, he ducked underneath the covers. They shook slightly with the indication of his playful mood.

"Don't be mad at him." Hermione sprayed her fingers across her husband's bare chest. "It's not his fault his daddy doesn't like waking up in the morning."

"Neither does his mommy." He countered with a smirk. "Must he wake up so bloody early? It's barely six."

Hermione felt tiny feet brush against her legs and she smiled. "You know it doesn't matter how early he wakes. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Mmm…"

Hermione scooped their son up and encouraged him to lie down between them where they commenced with the morning ritual of waking Draco up.

Yes, she would not change this for the world.


	14. Epistle

_Y'all, if this does not make you cry, then I don't know what will._

 _I didn't think I would be this emotional writing a drabble._

 _Poem is not mine. For the full version, please look up The Sensitive Plant. Beautiful poem. I recommend y'all read it._

 _As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Epistle**

 **Rose x Hermione**

 _Dear Mama,_

 _One does not simply stop mourning. It's been several months since the sun has lost its shine, the flowers their color, and the stars their twinkle. The grass has grown its pitying spill, and the rain is nonstop._

 _I thought death was supposed to take pity on humans, but alas he did not. He cares not for the pleading tones of our cries, nor does he play fair with the string that he holds._

 _Life is cruel, but there is honor in it. And, that is exactly how I will carry on. With honor and pride that I am a part of the budding seed upon your breast._

 _It has been months since I have seen your smiling face. It was your light had lit up our world. Now that you have left us, our existence is bleak as the endless days of winter._

 _Goodbye forever, my darling Angel. We shall meet again, someday._

One remained in the fair toned grass. She had been her hero, a person of inspiration. Now, she had no one, it seemed. In her hands was a letter. And, in that letter, she soon describes. The words that she would leave her mother that have been cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks in an endless stream. The words on the plaque had torn her heart. These words would come to haunt her until for decades apart.

 _~.~.~.~_

 _The garden, once fair, became cold and foul,_

 _Like the corpse of her who had been its soul_

 _Which at first was lovely as if in sleep_

 _Then slowly changed, til it grew a heap._

 _Whether that Lady's gentle mind_

 _No longer with the form combined_

 _Which scattered love, as stars do light_

 _Found sadness, where it left delight_

 _~.~.~.~_

In the shadow of that blissful dream, came a figure that had felt her pain. One last smile played on her lips.

Yes, her daughter would be fine, that she knew.


	15. Spoopy

_Goodness, I absolutely adore baby Scorpius. Happy very belated Halloween!_

 _As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Spoopy**

 **Draco x Hermione**

Draco Malfoy never understood the concept of dressing up, handing out candy, and celebrating a holiday meant for the undead. It was one of the those things that stirred the mind, enveloped the senses with splendid wonder and imagination, but as he stood gazing at the supposedly cute little costume that his wife bought for their two year-old son who shared is disengage fascination with the Muggle side of the holiday, he couldn't help wonder what it was all for.

"Candy." His son said for the third time, tugging on his orange costume demandingly. After the word was uttered in front of him, Scorpius' determination to get some skyrocketed. He was a child of ill-temperament; when he wanted something, he wanted it at that moment.

He frowned at his son, stopping him from hurting himself. Draco was much stronger, and his son should know better not to mess with him.

"Scorpius," he warned in a soft tone, kneeling down so he was leveled with his son. "I know you're excited, but we have to wait for mommy."

He stared at him unknowingly.

Leave it to his wife not to tell their son that she was running a little late. Hermione Malfoy was a very punctual person and promises with Scorpius meant everything to her, but she had to finalize some things at the Ministry before they could go out and do what Muggle say is Trick-or-Treating.

Draco's frown deepen. Didn't they realize she was pregnant with their second child and shouldn't be stressing herself? Of course not. They didn't know because Hermione had forbid it to publicized, having stated that it was none of their business what they did, where they went, and who they spent their free time with. As much as he loved his wife, he had to argue the fact that this is what they had been dreadfully preparing for since their relationship seven years ago became public. Being with a Malfoy was not easy, but he damn well made it worth it.

"Mommy should be home soon," he told him, hoping that his predictions were right. It was nearing five and it worried him that she wasn't home yet.

Just when he was about to go to the fireplace and call her, it lit up and in stepped his stunning wife.

She was still wearing her office clothing and the ridiculous jack-o-lantern hat that Molly made for her some time ago. He had to keep himself from laughing. It truly was the most hilarious artifact that he has ever seen, not that he would ever tell his wife that. The Ministry just so happened to like the Muggle holiday and commissioned that all the employees wear the funniest looking hat or ornaments they owned. Needless to say, Hermione took to the idea a little too well.

"Oh!" she huffed, dusting off the soot of her skirt just as her son came running over to her. "I know, baby. I missed you too." she cooed, bending down to pick him up.

Draco walked over with a smile and brought her into a kiss. "Hello, love. How was your day?"

"Good," she chirped as Scorpius wiggled around in her arms. "Busy day, but I'm glad to be home. How was your day off?"

"Tiring," he confessed right away. "The little bug here would not stop bothering me. The mere mention of you know what send him into hysteria. I don't know where he gets the energy, honestly."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, he's just excited, Draco." She ruffled up their son's hair while he tried to wrestle the costume she picked out for him from his daddy's hands. "Why don't you change him while I get ready?"

He grumbled."

With a wicked grin, she pushed herself up to her tip toes and whispered into his ear," I know you don't like the idea of trick-or-treating, but I really do appreciate you pretending you like it. Later, if you aren't too tired, I would like to make it up to you. I wasn't only planning with only Scorpius in mind."

Draco gulped. As adventurous as she was in the bedroom, he never thought she would plan something just for him. It's been a while since they were able to spend some quality time together and he was livid with newly found excitement.

"Go change. Quickly." He grabbed and pressed her tightly against him, allowing her to feel his need through her tight skirt. "I'll cast a spell for that, but I won't be so willingly to alleviate the problem again. Later, you're mine, witch."

Hermione squeaked as his hand came to slap her hard on her behind. As she fought the urge to message the cheek he hit, their son came and insistently pulled at her blouse.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, darling?"

"Spoopy!"

"Spoopy?" she quirked an eyebrow, looking at her husband. "What's spoopy, honey?"

"Me!" he said confidently.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she encouraged her son to go to his father to change.

Fifteen minutes later, she came out to find not only did her son look absolutely adorable in his little pumpkin costume, but her husband was devilishly handsome in his costume. Since he was very wary of the holiday, his costume left nothing to the imagination. Though simple, she found him entirely irresistible.

"May I ask what you are?" Hermione came up to him, smirking.

"An Angel," he told her, hoping she would buy it.

Chuckling, she shook her head and looked around for their son. "Oh, Scorpius! My handsome little man!"

"Mommy!" he looked around for him, stopping several feet away from where they stood. She could tell that he was taking her in. His eyes widened in awe. "Pretty!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, honey." She bent down and placed a kiss upon his cheek. She knew the Tinkerbell outfit would get great reception from her son. But, her husband… she didn't know.

"What are you?" he asked, curious.

"Tinkerbell," she twirled around for him.

He stared at the light green dress and the odd bun on her head. "If you say so." He murmured. "Shall we go?"

"Is it too early?"

He shook his head and pulled her to his side. "Never too early. Besides, the quicker we tire the little bug out, the quicker I can see what's underneath this dress." He pulled at her dress for emphasis.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco knelt down and placed a kiss on her slightly swollen stomach.

Afterwards, the family set out to get some treats and not get tricked.


	16. Vexation

_I meant to publish this before Spoopy, but it wasn't completed cD. Here it is, though._

 _As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Vexation**

 **Snape x Hermione**

It was blinding. That little score of a 103, the ink that bled into the paper. Mocking her and laughing openly at her hard work. The number was a sacrifice, something she sourly had to accept. But, how could she? Two point had been stolen from her. Two points had been unlawfully taken.

Hermione stared at the paper until she was convinced that her hatred would bore holes into the thin flesh.

How can that git do this to her? After all the years of research, years of support and undying companionship. If that's was she could call it now after what he's done to her.

"That bloody bastard," she snarled. "How can he do this?"

"Do what, Granger," drawled a voice behind her. Speak of the snake and he arrives

Severus Snape rose to victory the moment they discovered they would be paired together in the intricate web of apprentice and mentor. If she had known beforehand, she would have demanded they pick another man to aid her in her endeavors. And, of course he made such a scene about accepting the damn position that it made her blood boil to the point that she could have sworn she would explode. The man would undoubtedly be the death of her.

"How could you!" she shrieked. "I worked so hard on this essay and to have you give me this mark? Its- insane! Disrespectable!"

Severus stood still as she continued to rant. If she would shut her mouth, he would be able to tell her what he planned on saying for the longest time.

She was brilliant. Even more so than he first thought. Through the years he's watched her, but never did he imagine the reaches her intelligence could touch. The essay, though marked with the slightest technical errors, was actually very thought out and well-researched. In all his years, he's never seen anything so remarkable, let alone filled with the passion and drive that he wanted, no needed to find. It rivaled his own, and through his observations he was able to gather not only that, but his own feelings towards the witch. He hoped she would be able to recuperate them.

"-Furthurmore… are you even paying attention?!" she quipped with severe accusation.

"No," he admitted bluntly. Though, she looked very sexy going on and on about his misconduct. "Quite done?"

She huffed, blowing her brown curls away from her face.

"Good because I have been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Oh, Merlin. This can't be good coming from you…" she sighed but allowed him to continue.

Severus cracked a smile. "There has to be a reason why I've kept you around for so long."

"It's been no longer than three years since I've graduated, Severus. But, to answer that question- it must by my bright personality and witty remarks." She giggled happily.

"Of course." He paused. "Stop distracting me, witch. What I have to say is very important."

"Is it about my essay?" she asked, nervous. "I tried really hard on it! I researched late into the night, edited it at least ten times, I even went out and talked to these people! I-"

Something feathery soft pressed against her lips in an insistent need to silence her. While Severus' lips stroked her own, his tongue darted out and licked her lower lip. It was then that she opened up for him, shyly at first until her confidence grew and she was able to pour more of herself into the kiss. Severus' arm came around her, pressed her more intimately against him. Fingers glided up her spine, his other hand cupping her cheek and encouraging her to come closer. They stayed like that for some time before breaking away.

"Some way to convey your feelings, Severus." she breathed, panting.

"Do you ever stop talking, witch?"

She shook her head. "Maybe if you change that grade."

The Potion's master growled. "After I've had my fill of you."

And, to think this entire affair started because of some stupid grade and a wizard that refused to change the ink upon her parchment


	17. Conundrum- 1 of 4

_Happy Mother's Day! I just wanted to publish a cute little surprise drabble for all the mother's out there. I can name a few that I know ^-^ I am not a mother, but a mother of four fur babies. And fish, until we got rid of them T.T_

 _Anyway, as you can tell, this will be in four parts in which we explore several different ways to mess up an occasion like Mother's day, or save it. Whatever the reason, these drabbles will bring the family together. Expect a post every two hours or so._

 _As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Conundrum (Prologue)**

 **Draco x Hermione;**

 **Harry x Ginny;**

 **Ron x Lavender**

* * *

They were in complete awe. None of them knew what to do with themselves as their children went off and lost themselves to the mountain of toys and candy. Squeaks of utter excitement ignited all around them, much like the explosion of one of the famous fireworks that is always out of stock at the children's store their wives forced them to take their children to. While their kids ran around the enormous building, the men found refuge in the corner and attempted to collect themselves. All to make their wives happy, but sometimes they wished they would take pity on them!

"Blimey," muttered Ron as he watched his daughter, Rose run around angrily like a like garden gnome. Her little brother was running around with her picked out favorite toy and sending her rude face expressions and gestures. "I dunno how they do it."

"The employees or our wives?" grumbled Draco, crestfallen. "One would think being in the company of their father's would give reason to behaving."

"Oh, c'mon they aren't that bad," mused Harry, smiling. The two men gave him a look and he faltered. "Alright, their bad. I'll admit it. And just think, Ginny wants two more!"

"You're kidding!" cried Ron, hysterically. "You've already gave her one, why on earth would she want two more running around?"

"Same reason Hermione wants another one. They want a girl, mate."

"A girl," sighed Ron. "They aren't so bad. You two are lucky to have just boys."

"I wouldn't say lucky…" Draco tilted his head and watched his son reach up on his tip-toes to grab another handful of rock candy. "Scorpius is two and you know what that means, yeah?"

"Terrible- "

"-Two." finished Ron.

"Yes," the Slytherin hissed. "terrible isn't the word for it. Hermione reckons it's cute but I know it's all an act. He's going to have to shape up for next week, though. Behave a little better because of the occasion."

"And, what occasion is that?" asked Harry.

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. Out of all his friends, surely they would have remembered the important date that only came once a year.

"Don't tell me you two forgot!" he was nervous not only for himself but them as well. "It's Mother's Day, you dolts!"

All the color drained from their faces and was replaced with the ashen color of stalk white.

"Bloody Hell," Ron muttered under his breath, realizing the truth of the matter. It was almost May and none of them had gotten their wives anything. However, that was partially untrue. Draco had an ace up his sleeves and remembering how disappointed his wife was last year, he vowed he would make it up to her. He just hoped that the boys would be able to live up to the grand reputation of a doting husband before it was entirely too late.


	18. Conundrum- 2 of 4

_As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Conundrum Part Two**

 **Draco x Hermione**

"Oh, my beautiful baby boy!" cooed Hermione as she welcomed her husband and son home. They had been gone for quite a while and she was beginning to think that they would never come home. "How was it?" she asked her husband as she stood and bent down to kiss her.

"Perfect," he told her, proceeding to lavish her with chaste kisses. "How was your day without me in the little rascal?"

"Lonely," Hermione sighed, cupping his cheek and giggling at the slightest bit of stumble. "Supper is almost done. I made your favorite."

"Steak and asparagus?" he looked at her, hopeful."

"Mmhmm." She smiled, scooping up their son and settling him in his chair. "Steak for us and chicken nuggets for our little one."

"I don't know what sounds more enticing. The steak or the chicken nuggets," he laughed, helping her set up the plates and silverware. A fond memory came to mind. When they were first dating and he invited her over to his flat, chicken nuggets and sweet peas was all he had because he didn't have the time to go grocery shopping. Though dreading the night was ruined because of the simplicity of the meal, the both had a grand time playing around with the nuggets and throwing the peas at one another. Needless to say, one thing led to another and the night ended in a hot, steamy mess.

"I wonder if there will be leftovers…"

Hermione swatted his chest and smiled wildly at him. "Not at the dinner table, Draco and especially not in front of Scorpius."

"Oh, like he'll know what chicken nuggets mean-"

"Nugget!" Their son yelled insistently.

"I know, darling. They're just about-"

Just then the timer on the oven rung and Scorpius let out a knowing bark.

"Well, at least you have a way with men."

"Shush, you." She bent down and took out the nuggets before attending to the final preparations for dinner. As his wife busied herself with the tiniest of things, Draco glanced at his son and smiled.

"Did you have fun today?"

He nodded. "Lots o' fun."

Draco chuckled. "I know. Just don't tell mummy, okay?"

"Don't tell mummy what?" Hermione asked over her shoulder. "Oh, Draco! Can you put the plates together? I forgot something upstairs."

"What did you forget?"

Before he could get an answer, she floated away, leaving her two boys alone in the dining room.

Draco waited for a moment before pulling his wand from his back pocket. "Alright, little man. Are you ready?" he murmured to his son.

After weeks of preparation, it was finally time and Scorpius, thank Merlin, understood. He was incredibly smart but sometimes it was hard to get through a two-year-old's mind of the seriousness of secrets.

"Me ready." He said in a serious tone. "Momma happy."

"That's right, son. We're going to make mummy very happy tonight."

"Presents?"

"Check," he couldn't help crack a smile. "What about yours?"

He nodded, touching his shirt insistently. "Here," he indicated with his small hand.

"Good," he told him, knowing that he had prepared very well for this evening. With a wave of his wand, Draco began to get to work.

* * *

Hermione could hardly believe that she almost set the wrong dollies on the table. Not that her boys minded one way or another but she hoped that they would appreciate a little decadence during dinner. With a smile, she flicked her wand and everything that she had piled on the floor was cleansed and folded back upon itself before being stuffed back into the closet in the main hall. With another flourished gesture, the door shut itself and Hermione hurried away, hoping that her boys didn't start eating without her. She knew how impatient they were, but still. She wanted them to feel loved on this glorious day.

As she walked swiftly back to the dining hall, her judgement got the better of her. Scorpius was far too young to understand, but Draco wasn't. She couldn't let go of the fear that he had forgotten. It wasn't every day a woman was celebrated for their exoplanetary performance. Being a mother was truly hard, but well worth everything that comes with the title.

With newly found resolve, she set forth to join her family, praying that the news she had didn't surpass the occasion. Though, she was wrong.

The second she stepped into the dining hall, her mouth dropped to the floor. Surrounding her was an Eden of the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen. At least five dozen were placed in a handful of vases and scattered around the room. Tiny orbs of colorful bubbles bobbed to and fro, joining her in merriment and delight. As she inched herself into the room, she was welcomed by the sweet floral scent and two of the most amazing boys she's ever come to know.

"Momma's day!"

"Happy Mother's day, love."

Her boys smiled at her and she was pulled into a warm hug. As she was embraced, she allowed the bent up emotions to break and spill down her cheeks.

They didn't forget!

"Of course we didn't, Hermione." Draco told her, smoothing down her curls and removing himself from her only to bring Scorpius up to their level. "I felt absolutely awful about the last couple of years. We were both so busy and when you gave birth to Scorpius, the idea of celebrating an occasion like this was just thrown out the window. I love you, darling. We both do. And, there is no other witch I would want to call my wife or the mother of my child." With these words, he brought her into a hard, searing kiss. Pouring his love into it, he tilted her head up the best he could with their little one wiggling around. "Gods, I love you."

"Draco," she sniffed, heartfelt by his words and love. "I love you so, so much." She tilted her head up and placed a kiss on his lips. "With all my heart."

He smirked and pulled her closer to him. "Shall we proceed with dinner?"

With a nod, Hermione allowed her husband to take Scorpius from her and place him in his chair. The family had a wonderful dinner, which was filled with laughter and jokes. By the end of the evening, when Scorpius finally managed to exhaust himself, Hermione stood in the door of their son's room as Draco tucked him soundlessly into bed.

"Thought he would never fall asleep." He straightened up and smiled as his wife came to join him. "Everything alright, love?"

She nodded, a smile playing on her face. "Thank you for this evening, Draco. It was marvelous."

"You are so welcome, Hermione. You deserve to be pampered." His arms came to rest on her waist, his eyes boring into hers. "You seem oddly distant. Tell me what's bothering you."

Hermione looked up at her husband and cupped his cheeks. With the lightest brush of her lips, she whispered," I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

She nodded," Yes." Before he could ask, she pulled away and presented him with a piece of paper. In it, a moving sonogram picture.

Draco's eyes widened. As soon as he saw the picture and read the inscription of what Hermione written, he dropped to his knees and caressed her stomach.

"Oh, Gods, Hermione." He cried into her side. "I-is it true?"

She had to laugh at this. "It is, Draco. I don't make a habit of running around with other women's sonogram, now do I?"

He shook his head, laughing and crying at the same time. "A girl," he breathed. "Just what you asked for."

She nodded. "Yes," she sighed, playing with his hair. "Are you excited?"

"Excited, scared, happy. Everything that comes with being a new parent."

"We'll we've made it this far, hmm?"

"Yes, we did." Draco lifted her dress up and touched the light scar that ran the length of her public bone. A reminder of her determination to deliver their son safely and soundly. It was a faint thing, scarcely seen but impacted him just the same way. "No matter what, we'll get through it together."

Hermione combed her fingers through her husband's hair and sighed.

"Together," she promised before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

* * *

Later that night, Draco lied awake and snuggled more securely into his wife's body, silently thanking her once again for being a wonderful mother and the second gift that they were going to receive.

A daughter. He could hardly believe it.


	19. Conundrum- 3 of 4

_Sorry this one is so late!_

 _As always, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Harry x Ginny**

 **Conundrum (3 of 4)**

"I don't know what to do, 'Mione." Ginny confessed overly their weekly gathering of tea and pastries. "I'm thrilled that Harry's been promoted but I can't help feel neglected."

"Have you told him how you feel, Gin?" asked Lavender as she gently tapped her spoon on the rim of her tea cup. "I'm sure if you told him that you'll have a marvelous breakthrough."

"It's not a breakthrough I'm looking for…" sighed Ginny.

"Then what exactly are you looking for?"

"Some sort of attention!" cried the red-haired woman, helpless. Surely they would understand the predicament she was in? "Harry is always coming home late and I feel so drained and underappreciated. Sometimes… sometimes I wonder if she even cares of all the little things I do for him."

Lavender let out a rapturous laugh while Hermione looked imploringly at her friend. "Oh, Ginny! What brought this on?"

She commenced into explaining how she was feeling about the whole promotion. As they knew, being a stay at home mom can have its own obstacles and hardships. Quidditch was not in season, and she was only going to practice when they absolutely needed her to attend. Other than that, she stayed and attended to her two children while Harry went on dangerous missions and raids. She felt completely useless and didn't know how to go about bringing up her trouble's to Harry.

"I think you should just sit him down and tell him what you feel."

Hermione nodded frantically. "There is no use beating around the bush, Gin. Like Lav said, sit down and tell him."

The young witch sighed, conflicted by her own pursuit and that of her friends. "Alright, I'll talk to him. Though, I don't know what good will come from it."

"Just relax and everything will settle into place."

Merlin, she dearly hoped so.

"James, will you please stop teasing your younger brother?" she asked, tending to lunch as she went about her early evening routine. It wouldn't be lunch time if her two sons didn't harass one another. With a sigh, she placed a neat little plate of sandwiches onto the table along with sliced apples and peanut butter. "If I have to tell you one more time, James Potter, I will call your father and-"

"James, listen to your mother," came her husband's voice. "She has enough burdens to deal with than your childish teasing."

"But, Sirius started first!"

"I don't care who started it," he ruffled up his sons' hair. "Just stop, alright?"

Ginny stared at Harry as he settled himself at the table and helped himself to a plateful of apple slices.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he smiled. "I'm having lunch with my family." He handed Sirius a slice and attended to his feeding. "Surprised?"

"Very much so." She confessed. "What brought this on?"

"Well," he began, opening the peanut butter and sticking is finger into the jar. His wife glared at him. "I thought it would be nice to spend a little time together is all."

"Oh," she said, a bit disappointed. "Well, then we better hurry. We wouldn't want to make you late."

He shook his head.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he continued to smile. "I didn't only get some time to spend with my family during lunch today."

"You got the day off?" she exclaimed.

Again, he shook his head. "No, you silly girl. If you would let me finish, I would tell you."

She remained silent and hopeful. What he was about to tell her surely had to be exciting news, otherwise he would have no reason to drag this tirade out.

"Oh, Harry! Just tell me, please!"

"I got the rest of the week off and next." He brought her into a swift kiss and whispered," Happy Mother's day, Ginny."

Dumbfounded, she barely felt her son's arms wind around her waist. She remained passively unreceptive. What the hell did he mean? He had taken a full week off and then some from work just so they all could spend time together? She really wanted to know where this was leading now. A funny feeling built up inside her; it was unlike Harry to go around her back and plan vacations without at least asking her and letting her know where they were going."

"We're going to see the country and the beach. Nothing too big. I suspected you would want something simply, yet inspiringly memorable, yeah?"

She nodded stiffly. "Oh, Harry," she breathed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How can I possibly thank you? I thought it was selfish if me to wish for us to spend more time together as a family."

"That isn't selfish of you, Gin. Just a mother's plea to keep her family happy. Even if it being selfish, I'm glad you felt so horrible. I wouldn't have known your woes if it wasn't for Ron hinting at it."

"Oh, Lavender must have told him," she sighed, silently threatening to hex her best friend. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just… I wasn't happy with how much time you were spending away from us."

"I know," he told her. "As much as I am happy about the promotion, I was feeling a bit homesick myself. The odd hours, long missions. Terribly exciting the first time but an hour didn't go by when I didn't think of you and the boys."

Almost on cue, her boys tightened her grip around her waist and she bent down to kiss their cheeks.

"I still can't believe you did this," she breathed as Harry tucked her to his side.

He chuckled. "I've been working my arse off for the last sick months. It's high time that I take some time off and spend it with my family."

"What about Ron? Was he able to get some time off of work?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest.

Harry thought for a moment. "You know Ginny. Some things are better left to those less capable than ourselves."

"You mean to tell me he forgot what day is coming?"

"Yep," he laughed, pulling her into another kiss.

Their boys groaned, declaring their loves yucky. They laughed, pulling away but the glimmer in their eyes did not subside.


	20. Conundrum- 4 of 4

_I meant to publish this on Sunday. I'm so terribly sorry, but here it is!_

 _As always, enjoy. :)_

* * *

 **Ron x Lavender**

 **Conundrum**

Ron scratched the back of his head. This was not how he envisioned the candies to me and his children were all too sweet to agree.

"Momma won't be happy," conceded Rose, dusting her pink apron off. Several heaps of flower had landed on her during their food fight that Hugo initiated. "We need to clean!"

"I know, sweet pea," grumbled Ron as he shook his head, groaning at how much cocoa powder had been dumped on his head. With a sigh, he lifted his daughter up and placed her on the counter. "Alright, you two just stay put. I'll take care of this mess."

Hugo began bouncing up and down as he tried to snatch as much at his father's failed attempt at wooing his mother. Large quantities of what would have been pieces of chocolate was stuck in every available space; the ceiling, the window still, even the poor Beagle that they adopted had a fair amount of chocolate stuck in her beautiful fur. She barked happily as she lapped up at the smear of chocolate on her tail.

"Me wanna help!" cried Hugo.

"You've helped enough," laughed Ron. "That's how we got in this mess in the first place.

"If he helps, I wanna help too!" begged Rose as she found a way to get off the counter. Ron immediately went to help her, making sure she landed safely on her feet. "Hugo s'not nice."

"What makes you say that, Rosie?"

"He started it!"

"NoIdidn't!" his retort came out rushed as his anger grew.

Rose, having inherited her mother's explosive temper, instantly reached out and grabbed for a wooden spoon and flung the gooey concoction at her brother's face. This little playful gesture very well may have caused the third Wizarding War.

By the time Ron able to calm his children down, they were a puddle of gooey, hysterical mess. Tear-stained and sticky with chocolate, he found his wand and casted several cleansing spells on them (having picked them up somehow by his own mother during their earlier years). Fifteen minutes later with another onslaught of chocolate, the kitchen to which he chose to do this bloody thing was finally cleansed and so were his kids.

"Now, mama doesn't have nothing," sighed Rose, sad.

"What?" he asked, confused. "You think mommy would have wanted to clean up her mess?"

She nodded. "Yes," she was just on the verge of crying.

"Mommy doesn't clean because she has to. She does it because she wants to." Somehow, even those simple words sounded wrong to him. With another disgruntled sigh, Ron ran his fingers through his unkempt hair and looked around. The chocolates were ruined, but at least they cleaned the kitchen. That has to account for something, right?"

Shaking his head once again, he began to piece together a quick plan for his wife. He wasn't much of a baker, but thanks to his mother he had picked up quite a few skills in regards to cooking. Maybe he could whip up something before she got home?...

Then, it was when he realized it. In the fridge, forgotten, was a tray of chocolates that he had prepared with the help of his mother when he had taken his children over. She had showed him the bloody recipe and followed it to the 'T'; however, his little monsters got in the way and caused such ruckus.

"Mommy… nothing?" asked Hugo, his pout matching his older sister's.

"No," Ron smiled down at them as he marched over to the fridge and pulled out the save chocolates. "No, mommy has everything."

"Like what?" asked Hugo, gloomily.

Ron picked up his son and settled him on the counter, minding the tray of chocolates. Rose tucked on his shirt and placed her on the counter as well.

"Do you remember when we went to Mimi's house?" he asked.

They shook their heads.

"Well, when we were there she showed me a recipe and told me to keep the ones we made together." He reached over and showed them the tray, watching the glow come back to their eyes.

"Choco!" screamed Hugo, reaching out to grab one. Laughing, he picked up a sparkly butterfly one and handed to Rose before giving his son a chocolate shaped as a car.

"They are charmed, but they'll do."

"What isn't charmed?" came a very beautiful voice.

Ron immediately turned and found his wife standing at the entrance to the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"What is going on here?" she queried, looking around. "Everything looks so… clean."

"Well, we cleaned it."

"You cleaned?" she raised an eyebrow, unable to believe her husband's words.

Lavender giggled brilliantly. "There is something off here."

"Why in Merlin's name would you think that, love?"

"Because you, Ron Weasley, don't clean."

"Don't make it habit," he admitted with a mutter. "I just wanted to do it for you."

"Do it for me?" Lavender was clearly confused now. "I appreciate you doing it but-"

"Wait," he looked at her, unable to believe what he was thinking. "Do you even know what day it is?"

"It's Sunday," she cautioned. "I always go to my mother's on Sunday, why?"

He nearly choked on his own spit.

She forgot!

With a laugh, he pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "Gods, I love you."

"I love you too. Now, tell me. What's brought this on?"

"It's Mother's Day!" he exclaimed. "We… well, we were trying to do something for you but ended up making a big mess. We cleaned it, as you can see. But, luckily, we were able to find the chocolates I made with Mum. So, Happy Mother's Day!"

Before she could protest, he grabbed for a heart-shaped chocolate, stuck it in his mouth, and thought a warm thought before pulling her into a kiss. The warm liquid rushed into her mouth and she swallowed the sweetness with a trail of giggles following suit.

Ron Weasley may not be brilliant, but boy was he the sweetest and most thoughtful man she's ever known.


	21. Naivete

_There was some confusion as to what my alias is on . It's Ann10155, if you are wondering :) It is not the same on Tumblr, as you may know. Unlike all the other Authors, I chose to make my Tumblr different than my penname on here. If I wanted to change it, I would have. To be perfectly honest, I have thought about it, but I wouldn't change it to what my Tumblr blog is because it's too prideful. Plus, one of my stories is named that! My penname is not the most unique, but it is my own and I am fairly proud of it. I'm not looking to be memorable. I do envy (probably more than I should) those who have such a huge following/review base. I am, however, perfectly content with what I have at the present moment. I am still relatively new to the fanficition universe and I will strive to better myself and encourage others as other have done for me. :)_

 _With that said, I hope you enjoy this preview._

 _As always, enjoy._

 _-Ann10155_

* * *

 **Naïveté**

 **Draco x Hermione**

Malfoy moved slowly, circling her predatory. Only like a deprived man would do its prey. His eyes roamed over every inch of her delectable, vulnerable form. His jewel looked marvelous in the dress of his choosing. The Grecian inspired was its own piece of art, but it was the witch wearing it that made it impossible to turn his gaze for even a second. She was even more remarkable when her body physically shivered underneath the intense weight of his gaze. He bathed in the fact that she was becoming undone because of him, and no one else. No one else would be able to see Hermione Granger in the more natural, feminine form. Only he.

"You know not of the torture you have put me through this night," he murmured.

Hermione twirled around him and he immediately set out to stop her play.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to restrain myself?"

She shook her head.

No, of course not. She had no _fucking_ inkling of the disaster that had almost transpired. Hermione unknowingly exploited the evening. His shining jewel was gifted in the art of seduction and somehow used that expertise to her advantage, but if only she bloody knew how to use it! Alas, such a gift was wasted on untalented and uncooperative hands. So full of yearning, such thirst for knowledge that it almost befuddled him to oblivion just how unexperienced she was. As oblivious of her mistake was, she could not go without punishment, or at the very least _understanding_ his feelings.

Malfoy brought his hand to her chin and forcefully lifted her head up.

"You were so vividly brilliant, my sweet. So much so, you've stolen the hearts of all that stood witness to your glory."

"Oh, you can't possibly think that, Draco."

He groaned. She knew nots of what her lips did to him. Even his name was erotically sinful on her lips that it took every ounce not to lean into her and silence her.

Tightening his grip on her chin, eyes darkening, he bid," Say my name."

"Draco," she whispered, breathless.

His lips moved to hover over hers. "Mmm… What your lips provoke. Tell me your mine; that I can keep you. No one else's."

Hermione arched into her Lord's touch, baring her elegant neck to him. He wasted absolutely no time devouring the space below her ear, close to her pulse point. With tugging nips of his teeth, he brought her quivering in a matter of seconds. Kisses rained down upon her sensitive column and she let out a startling moan.

"M-my Lord!"

"Yes, I am your Lord," he hissed, kissing up her neck and finally her lips.

His jewel shuddered and a prideful warmth spread through him.

Yes, only he could elicit these sensual reactions.

"What you do to me, witch," he murmured into her neck. "How I wished you would look at me the same way I look at you."

"Like everyone else does?" she challenged.

"What do you mean?"

"I can say the same for you, _My Lord_!" she said scathingly, pushing away from until a healthy amount of distance stood between them. "All those women- did you even think to consider my feelings and how they would play about the evening?"

He remained silent.

"For once, would it kill you to consider how I feel?"

Malfoy smirked. "You want me to consider your feelings, Princess?" he asked and she nodded. "Alright, I will consider them."

Fair warning was throw to the wind when his arms encircled her midriff, pulling her flush against her front and allowing her to feel his need. His eyes remained forever clouded by the hardened lust that befell him early on in the evening. He wanted her to feel it, to sense his dismay as he was sure she wanted him to feel hers.

"My gorgeous girl," he brushed the hair from her face and stared into her eyes. "If you knew just how hard it was for me to keep my composure."

"Why didn't you?" she croaked as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

He smiled. "Rip them to shreds as you would have done those poor suiters?"

She nodded.

"I would have done it in a heartbeat, Hermione. Though, I do not think you would want to swim in the blood of the men you once knew. The only thing that held me back was knowing that I would have you to myself this night. Mark my words. I will have my fill of you and we will not be interrupted again."

He brought his lips to hers and groaned.

The night was just beginning.


	22. Broken

Three bottles of wine were all it took for Draco Malfoy to finally see the light. Or, so to speak. He had been cooped up inside of his chambers for hours now, and any sense of daylight had been thrown to the wind. His once well-groomed demeanor was now a throttling mess; he didn't resemble the kind of sophistication that a Malfoy employed. He didn't know who he was anymore; he had lost everything that he ever cared for the moment he started drinking, and while he drowned his sorrows in liters of alcohol every night, he couldn't escape the simple fact that his life was now over.

He was an alcoholic, and his wife of seven years was drawing up the papers to divorce his sorry arse, silently proving his worth as overrated. Astoria wasn't a saint in any of it, having bene found of adultery at every turn. And, while he struggled to believe that he was the cause of the miscarriages, the setbacks in their desperate attempt to start a family, Draco had never been like this. Back in school, he had been known to partake in drink, but never to this extent. He got drunk every night to bid off the inevitable- that eventually Astoria would finally have enough and want nothing else to do with him, that his best friends would simply give up and stop catering to his addiction, and, perhaps the most fucked up part of it all, that his Mistress, Hermione Granger, would prove him right. He was a right bastard, he knew. But, he never imagined that his life would end up like this.

"I'm impressed," her voice coaxed him away from sleep. Standing just in the threshold of his office was Hermione. She didn't look a day over thirty, and as Draco watched her move through blurred eyes, his heart skipped a beat.

She was lovely. An angel sent to salvage his ruined soul.

"You managed to drink three bottles, and you haven't acquired alcohol poison."

"Cheap a-alcohol." He breathed deeply.

"Mm," she nodded slowly before dropping down to pick the bottles up.

"No'nt." He murmured softly as he watched her clean up his mess, as she has done in the past. "S'pathetic."

"That may very well be true," Hermione said, standing and shuffling the dark bottles in her small hands. "But, I can't very well leave you here in this mess. Come on, I'm sobering you up."

Draco resisted for the better half of an hour before Hermione threatened to hex him. That was when he learned another lesson regarding the girl he loved. One, she didn't take any shit from anyone. Two, he was irrevocably in debt to her endless charity.

They found themselves sitting comfortably in front of the fire. It was raining lightly outside, and the warmth of the fireplace always seemed to sober him up faster than any potion ever could. Draco stared into the flames, entranced by their dance. As he did, he could feel Hermione's eyes flicker over to him as she busied herself with the task of throwing away his bottles.

"I don't know how you put up with it," he finally said in a whisper.

Draco watched her look up from cleaning up his mess. Her curly hair fell over her face as she took a moment to recollect herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Being my Mistress for three years, cleaning up my messes after a night of drinking." He said. "How do you do it?"

"I never wanted any of this," she admitted after some time. "And, I suppose I've settled for this kind of life, Draco."

"Settled?" He looked at her in disbelief. She had _settled_ to take care of him? He knew he didn't have any of his shit together and that his marriage had been destined to fail right from the start. In his heart, he didn't believe that the Golden Girl would just _… give up her life like that._ "Why didn't you tell me this?"

She bit her lip.

"Hermione, please answer me."

"I can't do this anymore, Draco." She cried.

Dropping her gaze, she let the tear come. They slide down her cheeks, joining her hands in a silent prayer of distress and sadness.

It took more than just an empty bottle to ease the pain of what he had done.


	23. Time

Behind those closed doors was a hell that had been dreading. Draco Malfoy's heart was an inch away from escaping his chest. His hands were sweaty, and there was an undeniable twitch in his left eye that he couldn't get rid of.

To say that he was nervous would be an understatement.

He was petrified, and if it wasn't for the witch pulling him along, he would have surely lost all feeling in his limbs, and fell to the ground.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked as if the sense of dread wasn't tangible in the air.

The Pureblood bit back a retort, looked at her sideways and said," Isn't it obvious?"

"Maybe," she had the nerve to say. Then a giggle blossomed from her. "I'm kidding, Malfoy. You're doing the right thing," she assured him, escorting him with an air of confidence that neither of them had a moment ago.

They were in a dark corridor, a place Draco hardly seemed to recognize. As their feet padded against the wood, his nerves were no so subtly turned.

When he opened the door, he was welcomed by a brilliant flash of golden light, and the cheers of their supporters.

Just over the horizon laid a wondrous sight. It was the break between day and night, the first real glimpse that he got to see before everything went astray. Draco Malfoy lived for these days- where he could keep back and just breath in the cool autumn air and appreciate everything that he's been given.

He turned to his bride, smiling at the day that finally came.


End file.
